You better Learn to keep up!
by a to the z
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Hey there just a brief introduction of a story I'll be writing in the near future it will be an Inuyasha AU fan-fiction about Shippo's training in Kitsune school he will be the same old shippo, Cameo's by original cast and some OC's will have no direct plot will be about life and growing up.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there thank you for reading my intro naturally you don't have too, but ( I was seeing if anyone was willing to read it). Oh by the way the M warning is just for Inu Yasha's potty mouth,Maybe Innuendo ( If feel like it -_-). Romance only the obvoise one's and maybe some developing ones...

P.S. I don't own these characters only my own O.C's

"GET YOUR ASS UP THAT ALARM HAS BEEN GOING OFF FOR 2 HOURS!".

Inuyasha was standing right on top of me, telling by his tone of voice he had about enough. "Inuyasha, leave him alone he obviously didn't sleep well ,today is a big day for him". "I swear to god if he hits the snooze one more time". "Don't yell at him he's probably under a lot of stress!". _"Naturally yelling doesn't ease stressful situations especially when its in your own room"._ "Don't worry Kagome I'm up I'll get ready". I got up and made my way to the bathroom only to receive a warm smile from Kagome and a snarl from Inuyasha _"He can be such a jerk sometimes"._ I also could hear them continue their arguing as I made my way to the bathroom, seriously if all they do is argue why would they see a reason to marry each other?

 _Time break_

"Here is your lunch Shippo are you sure you want to walk alone on your first day at a new school, we'll give you a ride", Kagome was really worried about me. Usually she wouldn't worry about me going to my old school because it was a mix of humans and yokai but this new school was exclusively yokai only. Usually I wouldn't care but Inu Yasha told me a few stories about his past experiences at Shikon academy ( I know original right...) apparently his peers didn't take kindly to him being a half demon and he also told me they didn't appreciate weaker demons either, he said the only reason he survived was because of his apparent friendship with Koga the wolf demon.( I didn't make them enemies in this one)

"You should probably let me take him there, it would draw more attention if he got out of a car with a human driver", Inu-yasha did his best to ease the situation. I couldn't see the big deal I always walked to school today wasn't going to be any different. "Thanks guys but I think I'll be fine", I shrugged and made my way towards the door and gave them both a wave before closing the door.

Travelling through the busy streets making my way towards Shikon academy. Personally I never thought I'd make it in that school it specialized in teaching yokai's how to use their abilities and since I'm a kitsune I was allowed in that school to earn my tails* . Suddenly a loud P.O.S.* sped up behind me I suddenly was sprayed as what I could describe as purple slush.

" HEARD TODAY IS YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL YOU LITTLE BITCH! DIDN'T NEED YOUR FOSTER MOM TO HOLD YOUR HAND ON THE WAY THERE!"

Sticking his head out of the window was Hiten, the person driving the shit mobile and cackling was his brother Monten. I managed to be harassed by them for the past 2 years they gave me hell on my way to my old school, now we're going to the same school they don't need to take a detour, how convenient for them. I quickly gave them the finger and decided now was a good time to make a made dash towards school.

 _Later at school,_

Walking through the halls at school I really couldn't see what was the big deal with Shikon academy it looked like a regular school besides the fact it was over run with various yokai. I checked the room number to make sure it was correct room 102. _" Well, here goes nothing"_. I opened the classroom door and noticed that only the teacher was present. Since obviously the class was designated to teaching kitsune magic techniques the teacher was another one of my kind, surprisingly though during my whole life I only ran into a few and she was one of them. Judging by her seven tails she was around seven hundred years old. She definitely was a fox if I saw one,Dirty blonde hair slanted eyes hiding under long eyelashes and thin lips in a constant upturned smile she was pretty, I guess... I'm pretty sure a few of the staff and some students probably had a crush on her , She suddenly stopped grading some papers and turned towards me and smiled, _"She seems nice but can't shake the all around creepy vibe I'm getting from her",_ I smiled back, she finally spoke, " Hello I guess your one of my students my name is Ms. Ninko Its a pleasure meeting you mister?"

I realized she wanted me to introduce myself " People call me Shippo". After introducing myself I had to look away she was leering at me now, I've only been at this school for one hour and even the teachers already judging me. By now the other class mates started rolling in, "Please take your seats, I'd like to introduce myself I'm Ms. Ninko I'll be your teacher for this year", she was giving the class a crocodile grin, I bet their wasn't a nice bone in the witches body. She walked in-front of the classroom,

" I see some new and old faces here, I'm also glad to see most of you have gained two tails since I've last seen you, But I also see some only have one, Its not fair to those students who have to go back to beginners magic because some students lack the practise"

She was staring directly at me now, so was the class I finally noticed with exception of me and one girl, everyone else had two tails, _"She singled me out on purpose!"_ , I never was one to think that someone had it in for me, but I'm sure now that she did!

End

Authors note

*In Japanese folklore a fox gains a tail for every 100 years they've lived and also its a measure of power they can receive up to 9 tails in order to receive god status which turns them white or gold. ( correct me if if I'm wrong).

*P.O.S. abbreviation for Piece Of Shit

How do you like it I made Shippo a little older 100-150 ish teenager I guess, and yes Ms. Ninko will be one of his antagonists, other characters will making appearances too! Thank you and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there I'm back nice to see that some people read my first chapter but still no reviews... . Well never mind here's chapter 2.

My first day of school was interesting to say the least Ms. Ninko managed to try to get under my skin a few times I didn't have any other students to relate too or help me out they all seemed just as deviant as she was.

" How was you're first day of school Shippo?" I was suddenly brought back to reality by Kagome she was looking at me with concerned eye's, " Ya you haven't said a thing since you got home", Inuyasha spoke up now, I knew it must have been noticeable if he saw a change in my behavior. I looked up and smiled at the both of them " It went well my teacher Ms. Ninko is a very observant person took notice of me right away", _"Well it wasn't exactly a lie but wasn't the truth either"_ . Both of them where satisfied with my answer and continued eating, I didn't want them too worry about me this year was going to be a hard one for me.

...

 _The next day_

I decided to go to school early to try to avoid tweedle dumb and tweedle idiot, I knew this wouldn't mean I avoided Ms. Ninko but she was the lesser of two evils, she wouldn't beat me in public, psychological abuse is her thing. Making my way towards the library because I didn't want too spend any extra time with the Witch. I made sure to find a table near the back where I could node off or day dream in peace. Suddenly I was awoken by what sounded like chirping and growls noises, being a fox I knew it must have come from one of my kind I decided to investigate the noise I thought I should've been the only one in here. It looked like it was coming from behind the book case I quietly removed one of the books to see who was behind it. Once I got a better view I couldn't believe my eye's this brought everything full circle this only made things more interesting.

 _Later in class_

Ms. Ninko was a few minutes late she looked disheveled like she just ran a mile to class, she quickly fixed herself before addressing the class. " Sorry for being late something came up now all of you turn to page 21 of your text I want you to do some light reading and finish the exercises. She turned around and made her way towards her desk she put her head down. _"Number one role-model right here",_ I couldn't help but smile to myself. The rest of the session went off without confrontation, she didn't have it in her today. Later I made my way to the cafeteria different cliques sat at their own tables I thought I would make my way towards the other kitsune there was room for me. I was greeted with awkward smiles and some homicidal glares, one of the boys, Aki ,decided he needed to voice his opinion,

" Your Shippo right ? I don't want to sound rude but the stink from the human and the half-breed you live with is making it difficult to concentrate in class"

I wasn't going to let this ass get the better of me,

" You also realize that the stink of Ms. Ninko is most likely the reason why you can't concentrate in class"

I smiled back at him, he was now fifty shades of red I know I crossed the line but so did he. The others in the group tried to suppress their laughter other guys were giving him jealous looks apparently he wasn't the only one. A smaller girl in the group, I think her name was Cho spoke up " You guys shouldn't antagonize each other" , Aki gave her a dirty look telling her to "Shut up" , she gave him one back full force she wasn't going to let him intimidate her. The bell went off telling the students to head back to class. When entering the classroom I couldn't help but notice that Aki gave Ms. Ninko a nervous smile she simply ignored him.

 _School has ended_

Most of the students hurried out of class I noticed that Aki stayed behind and made no attempt to get up. Me on the other hand wanted to put some distance between me and that place suddenly outside in the hall someone grabbed me from behind I doubled round to see who it was , Cho was standing behind me smiling nervously I suddenly noticed that like me she had only one tail. " I've noticed that everyone doesn't seem to like us very much, maybe we should try to look out for each other?" , she was smiling now I wasn't in the mood for a fling I simply didn't have time for a girl friend, but she was cute with short black hair and slate blue eye's.

" I know where your going with this wouldn't we be singling ourselves out?" I gave her a critical look, she realized my point and blushed. I put my arm on her shoulder as reassurance. She smiled back so did I. I realized there and then that I at least made a friend.

end

There it goes the end of the chapter, I won't make Shippo into some powerful kitsune I don't believe in perfect characters, he'll be himself he will develop though. Thanks for reading and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey-yo chapter 3 have been gone for a while writers block. Don't need reviews don't want them. ( reverse psychology working?). Never mind on with the story.

P.S. I OWN NOTHING!

" Everyone today in class we will be doing some outside activities, I'm going to be evaluating you on your shape shifting". Ms Ninko was standing in front of the class her judging eyes analyzing the room. " There will also be another teacher Mr. Shinoda he will be helping me grade your performances". I've heard about Mr. Shinoda from other class mates apparently unlike Ms. Ninko he had already acquired 9 tails which made him have a higher standing on the kitsune higher arch. I'm pretty sure it pissed her off that she had to answer to someone else. Everyone got up and started making their way towards entrance. Cho quickly stood beside me and grabbed on to my arm she motioned for me to come closer, " I've never told any one this... but I've never shape shifted before, I don't see how that is really necessary anymore, seriously in this day and age." I rolled my eyes at her comment _What kind of Kitsune has never shape shifted?._ I caught Ms Ninko staring in our direction she was already wise to our new found friendship, our eyes met and she flashed me a quick smile, but to me it looked more like a sneer.

We were all led to a field in the back of the school a figure was already standing waiting for us, we were all sure it was Mr. Shinoda. From his appearance alone I knew he was going to be a character he was tall with a slim muscular build with silver hair and yellow eye's. I'f his looks were anything to go by all the giggling female and the few male classmates consciously preening themselves meant he was quite handsome. His eyes silently addressed the class. " Hey you probably know my name by now, so no need for introductions" He chuckled to himself. Both Ms. Ninko and I rolled our eyes at his casual introduction.

He moved over to stand next to Ms. Ninko she visibly cringed.

" We'll be grading you on your transforming abilities, but there is no need to feel pressured on your performance this is just so we see where you are", Mr. Shinoda cracked a self satisfied smirk. Ms. Ninko stepped forward " As you know Kitsune's such as yourselves can transform into 7 different persona's we all know Tanuki's can turn into 8... but this is not about them", a few students and Mr. Shinoda spit on the ground. Cho turned towards me and raised a brow at the sudden hostility.

" Don't worry were only asking for 3 examples from each student " Ms. Ninko explained. I'll read off the list and you'll each demonstrate your abilities. Mr. Shinoda looked down at a class list and cracked a smile " Aki please step forward". Aki visibly blushed and moved from the line of students. Ms. Ninko nodded at Aki to begin his demonstration.

Aki took a deep breath and pulled a leaf out of his pocket ( I figure that a Kitsune always carries leafs on their person) and said a few incantations a puff of smoke appeared and he assumed the identity of Ms. Ninko, a few of the students snickered the actual Ms. Ninko paled and Mr. Shinoda gave her a knowing smile.

" Enough !"

" That's good enough, Aki your done!" Ms. Ninko's tails were shaking in agitation and she was growling, her demonic aura was starting to rise some of the students were starting to tremble out of distress, suddenly Mr. Shinoda placed a hand on Ms. Ninko " Maybe you should get yourself under control Kayo". She turned to Mr. Shinoda realizing he used her actual name. She blushed realizing that she just lost control in front of her students she quickly contained herself.

After her little out burst a few other students presentations commenced Cho was called forward. I couldn't help but notice Ms. Ninko's malicious grin. She stalked towards Cho and sized her up. " Ms. Cho maybe you should sit this one out I know its hard for someone who's never transformed to do it especially when their put under pressure". Cho gave her a nervous smile " Don't worry I'll be fine." She stepped forward and grabbed a leaf from her pocket she said a few incantations and a puff of smoke appeared. All of a sudden I appeared well... what I could say looked like me if I gained 500 lbs. All the students burst out in raucous laughter Ms. Ninko giggled evilly and Mr. Shinoda covered his smile with his hand. Cho turned back to into herself and her face was red with embarrassment and tears where streaming from her face she ran towards the school away from the snickering group.

" I'll go _talk_ to her " Ms. Ninko started walking towards the direction where Cho ran, I was the only one left Mr Shinoda gestured for me to start. I've done this enough times in my spare time. I pulled a leaf from my pocket and transformed into Cho, Mr Shinoda nodded his head in approval and I turned into Hiten _Don't know why I chose that Bastard,_ and Aki.

" Well done Shippo...but you need a little more practice your tail is still visible".

A few students giggled but I didn't acknowledge them. Mr Shinoda turned towards the class,

" Alright everyone that is it for today's orientation, tomorrow in class we'll be talking about techniques you can learn on how to master your art of disguise". Everyone was making their way back to the class suddenly Mr. Shinoda put his hand on my shoulder.

" Your name is Shippo right? Kayo has told me a lot about you apparently the other students have been giving you a hard time".

He looked up and glanced around to see if anyone was listening,

" I know how you feel... don't let Kayo or the other students get to you"

I didn't know what shocked me more, a teacher that some what cared about me or the fact he dropped formalities when talking about another teacher , I'm probably going to need to keep an eye on him. He does not seem like someone you simply write off.

end

There done, finished. What did Ms. Ninko have to say to Cho? Can we trust ? see next chapter. Please review and thanks for reading!.


	5. Chapter 5

A new chapter this one haven't been updated in a long time and to the few people who do still read this one here's a new chapter. ( I own nothing.)

 _a few days later,_

The quite ticking of the clock was the only source of noise in the classroom for a change of pace Mr. Shinoda was teaching the class today and demanded that we all self study I suspected because he didn't really want to teach the class. He sat at the teachers desk reading what looked to be one of those celebrity magazines, _" Real professional"_ I rolled my eye's and went back to writing the worksheets that Ms. Ninko assigned to us before she left for a teaching seminar. Suddenly the lunch bell rang and all the students began to empty the class room. While leaving the classroom Cho followed right behind me ever since the incident three days ago with the transforming exercise and her little pep talk with Ms. Ninko she was peculiarly quite.

 _flash back, also Cho's p.o.v.,_

I kept running passed the field I felt like the whole world was mocking me tears stung my face I sought refuge in the girls washroom. I put my hands on the counter and just let the tears fall, I didn't even look back when I heard the door open behind me I already knew who it was.

" Oh my... Your just one great big disappointment aren't you?"

It was Ms. Ninko she was standing behind me with her arms crossed it was obvious that she wasn't here to comfort me rather she wanted to salt the wound.

" Do you know the strings I had to pull in-order to have you admitted in this school? I'm in debt to that bastard Shinoda and the principle, Your ruining my life!"

Cho couldn't believe how melodramatic her sister could be, also she only saw problems as her own not others I didn't want to explain myself to her. I then felt two arms wrap around me from behind I caught off by Kayo's sudden sign of affection.

" You need to try harder, and stop being such a weakling"

Tears swelled in my eye's I knew this was the only kind words I'd ever receive from her.

 _Back to the present and Shippo's p.o.v._

While making my way to the cafeteria I saw a poster announcing parent teacher conferences the day that I was dreading was arriving Kagome and Inu- Yasha where finally going to be meeting _" She would probably find a way to bring some misery into their lives as well"._

After the break was over Ms. Ninko was back in class I was secretly hoping that her seminar took the whole day, she certainly didn't look like she learned anything. When the rest of the class sat down she turned towards us and cleared her throat... she was going to make a speech.

" Class as you know tomorrow is parent teacher conference I know that it might be a bit short notice for some parents but this is mandatory, we'll be discussing your curriculum for the year."

Some of the students murmured among themselves about how they need to tell their parents and how some wouldn't appreciate the short notice. Ms. Ninko merely shrugged off the complaints and continued talking,

" I have a schedule posted on the class door write the times you'll be coming in with your parents, I'll give you a couple minutes to write in your times".

The class got up and started writing their times on the schedule I made sure that I was one of the first _" Best to get it out of the way"_ I noticed that Cho made no attempt to write on the schedule. Once everyone was done she picked up the schedule and smiled to herself it was the kind of smile that made you fiscally ill.

End,

There you go I know this one is short but I'm not even sure if people are even reading this one...But if you are thank you for reading.


End file.
